


Шоссе в Ад

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кевин перевёл второе Испытание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоссе в Ад

**Author's Note:**

> Это альтернативный вариант серии 8х19. Писалось за одну ночь, не бечено.  
> Основные моменты серии сохранены, я просто добавила логики.

В грязной каюте «Fizzles' Folly» стылый сырой воздух оставлял на окнах конденсат. Кевин Трен, пророк Господень, устало ворочался на подобии постели и вздыхал, тупо уставившись в темноту. Найдя более-менее удобную позу, парень медленно погрузился в сон.

\- Кевин… Кевин?

Знакомый хрипловатый голос с английским акцентом ворвался в сознание, ломая все мысленные барьеры. Кевин распахнул глаза и резко сел на постели.

\- Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Работаешь с ними. С Винчестерами. Дохлый номер.

Подорвавшись с лежака, Кевин выглянул в соседнюю каюту.

\- Не здесь, - ехидно заметил голос.

Трен заглянул за дверь и ожидаемо не обнаружил там никого.

\- И не здесь. Сдавайся. Я у тебя в голове, поэтому я везде.

Рухнув на колени, пророк заглянул под лежак, затем обвёл паническим взглядом каюту. Поднялся, подошёл к шкафчику с зеркалом, заглянул в него.

\- Последний раз, когда ты допёк меня, Кевин, я лишил тебя пальца. Теперь же всё может оказаться гораздо хуже.

Трен взглянул на свою руку и закричал. Из рукава торчал обрубок кисти, из артерии неприглядно точками выходила кровь. Не успел парень вздохнуть, как острая боль пронзила ноги чуть ниже коленей, и Кевин рухнул в лужу собственной крови, крича и глядя на обрубки, оставшиеся вместо ног.

***

\- Как думаешь, зачем звонил Кевин? – спросил Дин, разминая спину после долгой дороги. – Последние новости были неутешительными. Думаешь, перевёл-таки новый кусок? 

\- Было бы неплохо. Надоело ждать, - Сэм хлопнул дверью со своей стороны машины.

Пройдя по деревянному настилу пирса, Винчестеры поднялись по неустойчивому трапу на борт судёнышка, которое Гарт гордо именовал своим домом. Входную дверь, которую давно не мешало бы покрасить, кто-то предусмотрительно запер. Дин постучал по ней кулаком, заставив металл вибрировать на низкой ноте.

\- Кевин, это мы, открывай, - произнёс свой коронный пароль старший Винчестер. 

Из узкого сопла, спрятанного где-то сверху, брызнула струя, попав аккурат на макушку Дина. 

\- Кажется, дождь начинается, - вздохнул он, жестом пригласив Сэма занять его место. 

Младший выдержал процедуру полития святой водой, не изменившись в лице.

\- А теперь впусти нас и дай полотенце, - буркнул Дин, стряхивая капли с коротко стриженых волос.

Натужно заскрипев, дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался взлохмаченный Кевин. Лицо его посерело и осунулось, в глазах плескалась паника пополам с усталостью, а пальцы мелко подрагивали.

\- Входите, живо, - пробормотал он, отступая ровно настолько, чтобы охотники прошли мимо. Захлопнув за гостями дверь, парень запер её и развернулся, прислонившись к ней спиной.

\- Хреново выглядишь, - нахмурившись, сказал Дин. – Ты спишь вообще?

\- Практически нет, - ответил Кевин. Облизав сухие губы, он подошёл к чайнику и налил в кружку кипятка. Дин поморщился, почувствовав запах палёного кофе.

\- Этого тебе хватит, - сказал он, отбирая кружку и передавая её Сэму. Младший втянул носом запах, поморщился и вылил суррогат в раковину.

\- Эй! – возмутился пророк.

\- Тебе нужен отдых, - сказал Сэм, своим взглядом пытаясь донести до парня мысль. Видимо, от усталости тот был совершенно не способен воспринимать подобные невербальные посылы.

\- Мне нужно работать! И чем быстрее я закончу, тем быстрее всё это закончится.

\- Кевин… - начал Дин, но парень его оборвал.

\- Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, Дин. Что для меня это никогда не закончится, все дела. Но сейчас я не про глобальный конец, а про Кроули! Я слышу его голос, и мне кажется, что я схожу с ума!

\- Что? – в один голос вопросили Винчестеры.

\- Я слышу голос Кроули, - медленно проговорил Трен. – У себя в голове, - для наглядности он ткнул пальцем в висок. – И мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Я хочу это остановить. А ещё я боюсь, что он там взаправду, и теперь знает всё, что знаю я. А тогда нам не удастся закрыть Адские Врата, и я увижу смерть моей мамы от ужасных мук, и мне отрежут руки и пальцы, и будут резать снова и снова… - он говорил, всё больше распаляясь и повышая голос. 

\- Эй-эй-эй, - Сэм шагнул к парню и положил руку ему на плечо, заглянув в глаза. – Притормози-ка. Ты хочешь сказать, что Кроули копается у тебя в голове?

\- Я не знаю, - помотал головой Кевин. – Я слышу его голос во сне. Боюсь, как бы он не выкопал у меня из головы про скрижаль и испытания. Господи, нигде нет покоя, - запустив пальцы в волосы, пророк прошёл мимо Винчестеров в соседнюю каюту и упал на лежак.

Дин перевёл взгляд на Сэма.

\- Надо что-то делать, - произнёс тот. – Есть идеи?

\- В хижине Руфуса полно защитных знаков. Давай отвезём его туда.

Сэм обдумал этот вариант и кивнул, соглашаясь.

***

В Монтане было холодно и не по-весеннему мерзко. Мелкий снежок налипал на лобовое стекло, и Дин справедливо полагал, что наличие не так далеко на север Канады портит весь климат. Хлопнув дверью Импалы, он поудобнее перехватил пакет с едой и зашагал по грязи к домику, некогда принадлежавшему Руфусу. Спокойно прошёл по спрятанной под крыльцом демонской ловушке, зашёл внутрь, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и убедился в сохранности соляной дорожки на пороге.

\- Еда, - оповестил он постояльцев о своём прибытии. – Налетай, разбирай, пока я не съел тут всё.

Поставив пакет на стол, он осмотрел комнату. Уставший, обвешенный амулетами Кевин дремал на одном из диванов, накрывшись старым пледом. Сэм сидел в кресле, опустив голову на грудь, и тихо посапывал. Было видно, что он старался дождаться брата, но измученный испытаниями организм не дал ему этого сделать. Вздохнув, Дин изъял из расслабленной руки Сэма пульт, убавил звук телевизора до минимума, погасил свет, оставив лишь одну настольную лампу, и накрыл брата пледом. Откинув голову на спинку кресла, младший вздохнул во сне и заметно расслабился. Дин качнул головой и отправился разбирать покупки.

***

Утро, начавшееся в три часа ночи, добрым быть не может по определению. Дин застонал, ворочаясь на диване. Возбуждённые голоса не давали ему спокойно спать.

\- Эй, вы, неугомонные, - пробормотал он в подушку. – Убавьте звук, ироды. Я, между прочим, лёг часов на пять позже вас.

\- Дин, - тут же динькнули у него над ухом. – Кевин перевёл второе испытание.

Резко развернувшись, Дин поднялся на локте и уставился на брата. Глаза Сэма сияли решимостью и уверенностью, за которыми был тщательно спрятан панический ужас.

\- И что нас ждёт на этот раз? – осведомился старший, готовясь услышать то, что ему гарантированно не понравится. – Нужно нырнуть в жерло вулкана и раздобыть метеорит? Или выловить чупакабру, посолить и скормить демону перекрёстка?

\- Спуститься в Ад, забрать оттуда невинную душу и отправить её в Рай, - ответил заметно посвежевший после сна Кевин.

\- Оу, всего-то? – откинувшись на спину, Дин прикрыл глаза рукой. – До утра подождёт.

\- Дин, - начал было Сэм, но старший его прервал:

\- Сэмми, спать. Нам нужно набраться сил перед очередным прыжком головой в бетон. Так что гасите свет, сливайте кофе, и по койкам. Всё, разговор окончен.

Демонстративно отвернувшись к стене, Дин слушал сопение брата. Тот немного попыхтел, а потом всё-таки отправился на свой лежак. Кевин явно собирался ещё посидеть над переводом, но Сэм шикнул на него, и пророк погасил свет. Через некоторое время они уже мирно дремали. 

А вот Дин уснуть не мог. Ему в голову лезли всякие мерзкие картинки, и от этого становилось тошно. Очередное испытание сулило неприятности с демонами и проблемы со здоровьем Сэму. А это категорически не устраивало Дина. Ну и какое, к чёрту, доброе утро?

***

Из неглубокого тревожного сна Дин выплыл часам к шести утра. Поднявшись, он отправился в санузел, совершил утренние процедуры, ополоснул лицо и вышел в комнату. Посмотрев на исхудавшее, заострённое лицо брата и на тающего на глазах пророка, он вздохнул и отправился на кухоньку. К тому моменту, как парни проснулись, Дин организовал нехитрый завтрак из яичницы с беконом, кофе и бутербродов.

\- Привет, - пробормотал Сэм, плюхнувшись на стул.

\- Привет, - ответил Дин, поставил перед братом тарелку и кружку с кофе и получил взамен полный благодарности взгляд.

\- Еда, - простонал Кевин, заметив завтрак.

\- И тебе доброе утро, - усмехнулся Дин, подсунув парню его порцию.

Когда первый голод был утолён, Дин отпил кофе и откинулся на спинку стула.

\- А теперь давайте думать. Как мы попадём в Ад? Вряд ли можно легко и грациозно провальсировать так, чтобы Кроули не заметил. Кстати, Кев, ты как? Ублюдок тебя больше не допекал?

\- Вроде, нет. Эти ведьмовские мешочки помогают, - парень потеребил висящий на шее амулет, сделанный Сэмом. Всё-таки наука Руби хоть где-то пригодилась.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дин.

\- Думаю, надо спросить демонов. Они наверняка что-то знают, - сказал Сэм.

\- Ага. Вот так взяли и выложили нам всё на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, - скептически поморщился Дин. – Эх, вот была бы Мэг… Она наверняка в курсе потайных лазеек. Вход через парадные двери не для нас.

\- А кто ещё способен проникнуть в Ад? – спросил Кевин.

\- Грешные души, - пожал плечами Сэм. – Ангелы, если им приспичит, но это будет заметно. Жнецы, наверное…

Он умолк и посмотрел на Дина, слегка вздёрнув брови. Тот отзеркалил выражение лица брата.

\- Идея, - сказал старший. – Только мне не нравится, что для связи со жнецами нужно умереть.

\- Наверняка есть какое-нибудь заклятие, - сказал Сэм, поднявшись и начиная ходить по помещению. – У нас в библиотеке было несколько книг, в которых упоминались жнецы. Возможно, там есть нужные данные.

\- Так, - Дин хлопнул рукой по бедру и поднялся. – Я пока прогрею Детку, а ты накатай список. – Направившись к выходу, он на полпути развернулся: - И пометь, пожалуйста, на каких полках мне искать.

Сэм усмехнулся и полез в сумку за листком и ручкой.

***

Дин отзвонился полчаса назад, сообщил Сэму, что в следующий раз лазить по полкам в поисках фолиантов будет младший, ибо в этом хаосе разобраться сможет только шизанутый ботаник. На что Сэм осведомился, нашлись ли нужные издания. В потоке заковыристой ругани он уловил главную мысль: все три книги нашлись и вскоре прибудут в хижину Руфуса. На этом высокоинтеллектуальная беседа с братом подошла к концу.

Теперь же Сэм старательно чистил оружие и искоса наблюдал за Кевином. Пророк явно успокоился, получив в подарок амулет. Сэм не стал уточнять ингредиенты. Парню вряд ли понравится, что в состав ведьмовского мешочка, который он повесил на шею, входит могильная пыль, костный пепел и клык бродячего пса. Всё это заглушал терпкий аромат веточки полыни, успокаивая расшалившиеся нервы. К Кевину вернулось некое умиротворение, что не могло не радовать. Всё-таки, парень не солдат.

Сэму не нравилась мысль, что пророку пришлось во всё это влезть. Сама идея того, что неподготовленный паренёк не живёт нормальной жизнью одарённого студента, а спит в глуши в компании закоренелых охотников на нечисть, вызывала негодование. Всё-таки гражданские должны оставаться гражданскими. Несмотря на то, что почувствовать нормальную жизнь он успел недолго, Сэм отчаянно скучал по тем временам, когда можно было не бросаться сломя голову в пасть монстра.

Тот год, что Сэм провёл в не-поисках Дина, был немного из другой оперы. До поры старшему знать совершенно не обязательно, что происходило на самом деле. Картинки прошлого ломились вспышками в сознание, срывая запоры и заставляя морщиться от боли. Люцифер в его голове всё ещё иногда хихикал, и это здорово мешало насладиться жизнью. Отголоски пережитых испытаний не давали о себе забыть…

_Длинные, чуть ниже плеч, волосы. Чёрная кожаная курточка, наглухо застёгнутая. Обтягивающие джинсы и высокие каблуки. Мэг устало опустилась на стул напротив Сэма._

_\- Привет, красавчик, - улыбнулась она, взглянув на хмурого парня._

_В баре было темно и накурено. Сэм глушил виски, вяло ожидая опьянения, которое почему-то не приходило._

_\- Как ты меня нашла? – поинтересовался Сэм. – Как ты вообще здесь оказалась? Тебя разве не заграбастал Кроули?_

_\- Было дело, - демон пальцем поманила официантку и заказала пиво._

_\- Ну, так почему ты здесь? – спросил Винчестер, когда Мэг получила свой заказ._

_\- Тебя искала, бестолочь, - ответила та, отпив из бутылки. – Наш милый пророк придумал чудо-средство, способное распугать демонов. Теперь он на свободе, а я воспользовалась случаем и свинтила из узницы. За это стоит выпить._

_Они чокнулись и выпили._

_\- И что теперь? – спросил Сэм. – Будешь веселиться?_

_\- Мне не до веселья, лохматик, - вздохнула Мэг. – Если ты забыл, у Кроули на меня зуб. Наши интересы слегка разнятся._

_\- Ну да, ты же хочешь вернуть папочку, - хмыкнул Винчестер._

_\- На данный момент я хочу уничтожить Кроули. Это интересует меня больше всего._

_\- Есть идеи? – Сэм откинулся на спинку стула._

_\- Найдётся парочка. Проблема в том, что мне понадобится помощь. А никто так не достаёт Кроули, как вы с Дином. Без вас на хвосте этот сукин сын будет жить припеваючи. А это совершенно мне не интересно._

_\- Дина нет, - сжав губы, проговорил Сэм. – И я всё ещё не знаю, где он._

_\- Ну, не в Аду точно, - сказала Мэг, отпив пива. – Мне бы донесли. В прошлый раз он там произвёл фурор. Кастиэль пропал вместе с ним. А раз пернатые озабочены поисками милашки, рискну предположить, что в Раю их тоже нет._

_\- Тогда где же они? – Сэм подался вперёд, нервно обхватив ладонью стакан с виски. – Не в Раю, не в Аду. Если бы они были на Земле, Дин нашёл бы способ связаться со мной. Так что… - он нахмурился, ловя ускользающую мысль. – Они ведь исчезли после того, как Дик Роман взорвался, так? А ведь он из Чистилища. Значит, Дин и Кас сейчас… - Сэм вскинул взгляд на собеседницу._

_\- Бинго, гений, - Мэг подмигнула ему и снова приложилась к бутылке. – Скорее всего, они в Чистилище. Насколько мне известно, тот ещё курорт._

_\- Надо их оттуда вытащить! – воскликнул Сэм, вскочив со стула._

_\- Эй, эй! Остынь, ковбой, - демон потянула парня за рукав, заставляя сесть на место. – Прямо сейчас ты никуда не побежишь. Нужно обдумать план. Так что включай мозг._

Всё, что было потом, Сэм старался не вспоминать. Год с Амелией стоил ему тучу нервных клеток и совершенно не принёс успокоения, и Сэм честно старался находить в этом плюсы. Получалось с переменным успехом.

Для Кевина же мирная жизнь началась с рождения и закончилась в тот момент, когда он обнаружил себя пророком. Совершенно неподготовленный, милый парень попал на войну. Сэм вздохнул, в очередной раз подумав о том, как несправедлива жизнь.

***

Дин привёз книги, еду и новости.

\- Гарт передавал привет, - заявил он с порога. – Говорит, демоны ошиваются неподалёку от материнского корабля. В спешном порядке приводит в боевую готовность двигатель этой развалюхи. Как только всё починит, рванёт в море на всех парусах. Думаю, случится сие знаменательное событие не раньше, чем через месяц. Гарт надеется, что через неделю. Принимаются ставки.

Штудирование литературы заняло чуть больше времени, чем рассчитывал старший Винчестер. Проблема заключалась в том, что книги были на латыни, причём, на каком-то особо вычурном её диалекте. Сэм недовольно морщился, потирая переносицу и царапая карандашом в блокноте примерный перевод. Кевин посмотрел на текст издали и заявил, что лучше посидит над скрижалью – толку будет больше.

В конце концов, младший откинулся на спинку стула и удовлетворённо хмыкнул:

\- Есть заклинание.

Подготовка заняла двое суток. Собрав все необходимые ингредиенты, Винчестеры отправились к зданию больницы, возле которой был шанс поймать жнеца. Кевина оставили в хижине. Расположившись в глухом закоулке неподалёку от больницы, Сэм нарисовал на асфальте сложный узор, пока Дин смешивал травы и доставал свечи. Поставив свечи вокруг узора, он зажёг их, а затем бросил горящую спичку в миску с травами. Сухие веточки моментально вспыхнули.

\- Сэм и Дин Винчестеры, - проговорил появившийся на входе в тупичок мужчина. Он был одет в строгий костюм, при взгляде на который на ум приходило слово «похоронный». 

\- А ты жнец? – спросил Дин. Сэм за его спиной моментально подобрался.

\- Кого вызывали, тот и пришёл, - изрёк мужчина.

\- Откуда ты нас знаешь? – спросил Сэм.

Жнец внимательно посмотрел на младшего.

\- Вы были последним воспоминанием Бобби Сингера, - сказал он после недолгого молчания. – И потом, вы ведь что-то вроде рок-звёзд. Вас все знают, ребята. Такие беспокойные души ещё поискать.

\- Будем считать это комплиментом, - буркнул Дин. – У нас к тебе дело.

\- Интересно послушать, - жнец приблизился к Винчестерам.

\- Нам нужно попасть в Ад, - не стал юлить Дин. – Мы знаем, ты способен провести туда кого угодно. 

\- А что я с этого буду иметь? – вскинув одну бровь, поинтересовался жнец.

\- Твои условия? – спросил Сэм.

Жнец перевёл на него взгляд.

\- Когда придёт ваше время, вы не будете увиливать, - немного подумав, ответил он. – Вы под моим присмотром теперь. Оба. Я знаю, что вы очень цепляетесь за жизнь. А пока нет сведений, когда вас забирать, я хочу быть уверен, что в случае своей смерти вы не будете создавать мне проблем. Мой босс крайне не любит, когда жатва затягивается.

\- Твой босс? Смерть? – спросил Дин.

\- Да.

\- Мы с ним знакомы, - с ухмылкой сообщил старший.

\- Я знаю. Это все знают. И я иду на огромный риск, помогая вам попасть в Ад. Поэтому надеюсь на то, что это возместится. Я доставлю вас по назначению. И на этом моя работа будет закончена. А дальше делайте что хотите. Можете обратно возвращаться сколько угодно. Вас всё равно закрепят за другим жнецом.

\- Хорошо, мы согласны, - сказал Сэм. – Никаких споров.

\- Но это ещё не всё. Что бы вам ни понадобилось в Аду, вы должны будете сделать ещё кое-что. Вытащите оттуда Бобби Сингера.

\- Что? Бобби там? – удивлённо воскликнул Дин. – Но почему?

\- Это мой позор, - жнец поджал губы. – Его перехватили у меня, не дали доставить к Райским вратам. Этого не должно было произойти, но я не могу просто так ворваться туда и забрать его душу. На темницу Бобби поставлена мощная защита. Только смертный способен её пройти.

\- Принимается, - решительно кивнул Сэм.

\- Так кто идёт? – спросил жнец, осматривая братьев.

\- Оба, - ответил Дин. 

\- Только один, - качнул головой работник смерти.

\- Дин, - Сэм очень выразительно взглянул на брата.

\- Сэм, это Ад! – воскликнул тот. – Здесь тебе не прогулка на яхте.

\- Я знаю, Дин, - произнёс младший, глядя в глаза брата.

Дин иногда забывал, что Сэм тоже бывал в Аду и вытерпел муки. Инстинкт «защитить Сэмми» включался в нём автоматически, как только на горизонте вырисовывалась опасность. Но братишка прав, посылая своим умоляющим взглядом невербальные сообщения. Он действительно вырос и способен справиться с испытаниями. Кому как не Дину этим гордиться? 

\- Ладно, хорошо, - махнул рукой старший. - Ещё один вопрос: когда Сэм вернётся?

\- Через двадцать четыре часа. Будь здесь. Пойдём, Сэм.

Жнец направился к выходу из проулка, Сэм, бросив на брата короткий взгляд, зашагал следом.

Дин вздохнул и включил таймер на наручных часах.

***

\- Это не Ад, - изрёк Сэм, осматривая серый лес.

\- Это Чистилище, - сказал жнец.

\- Эй, мы так не договаривались! – воскликнул Винчестер. – Ты должен был провести меня в Ад!

\- Тише ты, - шикнул жнец. – Думал, что всё так просто: зашёл-вышел? Душа это огромный сгусток энергии. И ввести его напрямую в Ад означает вызвать такой всплеск на энергетическом уровне, который сложно не заметить. А нам это не нужно. Чистилище соседствует с Адом. Вообще все измерения соседствуют друг с другом, и при желании можно перемещаться между ними. Жнецы этим и занимаются. Так вот, между Чистилищем и Адом существуют дыры. Их множество. Через эти дыры происходят выплески энергии, которые могут замаскировать твоё появление в Аду. Нужно лишь найти достаточно большой проход, чтобы ты смог туда попасть.

\- И ты знаешь, где есть такой? – спросил Сэм.

\- Держи, - жнец протянул Винчестеру компас с одной стрелкой. – Этот прибор выведет тебя к ближайшей большой дыре. Запомни это место, - работник смерти обвёл рукой пространство вокруг себя. – Через двадцать четыре часа будь здесь. Не успеешь – пеняй на себя.

С этими словами таинственный мужчина исчез. Сэм поджал губы и запустил таймер на часах.

\- Чистилище, значит? 

Охотник с опаской осмотрелся. 

Чистилище выглядело как дремучий лес и внушало неосознанный страх. Здесь всё было серым, блеклым, навевающим тоску и чувство безысходности. Сэма передёрнуло, когда он подумал о том, что Дин провёл тут целый год. Чувство вины за то, что он так долго не смог выручить брата, нахлынуло с новой силой.

_\- Мэг, это уже не смешно. Возьми трубку, чёрт тебя подери! Мне надоело слушать автоответчик!_

_Бросив мобильник на пассажирское сидение Импалы, Сэм с досадой вжал педаль газа в пол. Мэг, эта чёртова сучка, не выходила на связь уже неделю, и Сэму порядком поднадоело ждать новостей. Бросив на прощание «Я кое-что улажу и позвоню», демон скрылась в неизвестном направлении. С силой сжав руль, Сэм от досады скрипнул зубами._

_Неясная тень мелькнула в свете фар, и Винчестер резко затормозил, услышав глухой удар. В панике осматривая дорогу, он пытался отдышаться._

_\- Я кого-то сбил? – спросил он пустоту. Пустота ответила едва слышным поскуливанием. – О, чёрт._

_Выскочив из машины, охотник бросился к лежащей на обочине собаке. Грязная худая псина едва дышала. Кровь вытекала из открытой раны на передней лапе. Сквозь шерсть и кровь Сэм смог рассмотреть в ней кости. Открытый перелом – это очень нехорошо. Аккуратно подняв собаку, Винчестер положил её на пассажирское сиденье, снял рубашку и укрыл ею пострадавшего._

_\- Потерпи, всё будет в порядке, - успокаивающе заговорил он, медленно трогаясь с места._

_Поиск ветлечебницы занял некоторое время. К тому моменту, как перепуганный Сэм ворвался в зал приёма клиники с собакой на руках, пёс уже практически не дышал._

_\- Эй! Помогите!_

_Медсестра, дежурившая в приёмном покое, моментально рванула навстречу._

_Спасение пса слилось в один сплошной пёстрый кадр. Вокруг всё суетились люди, что-то выкрикивали, что-то делали… Уставший с дороги Сэм опустился на пластиковое сиденье и прикрыл глаза рукой. В этот момент раздался звонок мобильника, который Винчестер всунул в карман джинсов, освобождая место для собаки. На дисплее отобразился номер Мэг._

_\- Привет, громила, - проворковала демон. – Ты там ещё живой?_

_\- Мэг, - угрожающе начал Сэм._

_\- Спокойно, милый, - муркнула та. – Я тут провернула кое-какое дельце. Теперь нам остаётся только ждать. Как скоро Дин сможет выбраться из Чистилища, зависит только от него._

_\- Я мог бы отправиться к нему на помощь._

_\- И застрять там с ним заодно? Прости, родной, но это не дело. Мне и одного Винчестера выторговать стоило огромных усилий. Боюсь, за тебя я расплатиться не смогу._

_\- С кем?_

_\- Это уже мои демонские секретики. Скажем так, мне придётся оказать одну услугу тому, кто способен нам помочь. Так что теперь ждём._

_\- Я не могу ждать, Мэг. Дину сейчас наверняка не сладко…_

_\- Это уж точно, - перебила его Мэг. – Слушай, Сэм. Я была как-то у тебя в голове и знаю, что там может твориться._

_Сэм поморщился._

_\- И не надо так морщиться, - фыркнула демон. – Тебе это не понравилось, я поняла. Прости, конечно, солнышко, но это не прошло бесследно. По крайней мере, для меня. Я побывала внутри тебя и знаю, как тебе претит мысль о смерти Дина. Знаю, как тебя выворачивает, когда ты думаешь, что тот страдает. И как ты винишь себя за все эти страдания. Дин наверняка такого же мнения о тебе, вы ведь братья. А поскольку в ваших привычках лезть головой в пасть тигра, спасая друг друга, то тебе сейчас стоит сесть и придумать отмазку, по какой причине ты не ждал его у выхода из Чистилища с фанфарами и букетом полевых цветов. Всё, дорогой, до связи. Я позвоню, когда появятся новости. Номер не меняй._

_Не дождавшись ответа, Мэг положила телефон. Некоторое время Сэм смотрел на трубку, обдумывая слова демона._

_\- Простите, это вы привезли собаку?_

_Охотник поднял взгляд и уставился на невысокую брюнетку с копной волнистых волос. На шее у неё висел стетоскоп._

_\- Да, я, - ответил он._

Сейчас Сэм понимал, что отмазка с Амелией была откровенно хреновой. Но ничего другого в тот момент в голову не пришло. Стоя посреди тусклого Чистилища, Сэм осознал, почему Дин так сильно на него обиделся.

***

Дин сидел в парке на лавочке и поглощал бургер, когда рядом с ним материализовалась женщина. Её деловой костюм совершенно не подходил по погоде, а холодные синие глаза, казалось, препарировали окружающих.

\- Привет, Дин, - произнесла женщина.

\- Ты кто, твою мать, такая?! – возмущённо спросил тот, стряхивая с джинсов выпавший изо рта кусок бургера.

\- Меня зовут Наоми, - мягко произнесла ангел, не обращая внимания на вмиг озверевший взгляд Винчестера.

\- Та самая Наоми? – едко спросил он. – Сучка, пытавшая Каса и внушившая ему убить меня? 

\- Это невежливо, Дин, - покачала головой «сучка, пытавшая Каса». – Ты бросаешься голословными обвинениями.

\- Я доверяю словам Каса, - отрезал охотник.

\- Сумасшедшего ангела? – вскинула брови Наоми. – Дин, я вытащила Каса из Чистилища, пожертвовав своими солдатами, не для того, чтобы пытать его. Я не внушала ему мысль о твоём убийстве, ведь я знаю, как это для него больно. Он – наш лидер. Тот, кто показал нам, что есть свобода воли. Я бы никогда так с ним не поступила. Всё, что я сделала, это приказала ему принести скрижаль любой ценой. Видимо, он неправильно понял меня. 

\- Если он твой кумир, почему же ты ему приказываешь? – хмуро спросил Дин.

\- Кастиэль сломлен, - печально вздохнула Наоми. – Чистилище оставило в нём шрамы, да и болезнь Сэма, которую он забрал себе, не прошла без следа. А ещё левиафаны… Всего этого оказалось слишком много, и он не выдержал. Кастиэль больше не считает себя сильным. Я пытаюсь убедить его, что это не так. Задания, которые я даю ему, направлены на то, чтобы он вновь поверил в свои силы. Кастиэль – истинный лидер. Он способен повести за собой ангелов и навести порядок на Небесах. Он способен уничтожить демонов. Мы все с нетерпением ждём его возвращения. Но… Он всё ещё не готов. Кастиэль неверно воспринял приказ и теперь сбежал вместе со скрижалью. Мы должны вернуть его и скрижаль на Небеса, Дин. Это очень важно. Иначе демоны доберутся до неё, и тогда Раю не поздоровится.

\- Как по мне, сестричка, так скрижаль в большей безопасности с Касом нежели в Раю, - ухмыльнувшись, сказал Дин. 

\- Ты мне не доверяешь, - покачала головой Наоми.

\- И с чего бы? – поднял брови Винчестер. – Но можешь не сильно расстраиваться. Я не доверяю ангелам в принципе.

Наоми немного помолчала.

\- Я докажу тебе, что мне можно доверять, Дин. Я знаю, что твой брат сейчас проходит испытание. А ты в курсе, что напрямую в Ад он не пошёл? Его путь лежит через Чистилище.

\- Что? – Дин хватанул ртом воздух, но Наоми уже исчезла.

Чистилище? Какого хрена?

***

Путь через Чистилище занял непозволительно много времени. Сэм периодически делал зарубки на деревьях, страстно желая, чтобы никто из местных не убрал их. Найти обратный путь будет непросто даже с зарубками и рекой в качестве ориентира. От серости этого мира рябило в глазах.

Стрелка на компасе, подаренном жнецом, мелко подрагивала, указывая направление, которое Сэм по мху на деревьях условно определил как юг. Не успев пройти и ста метров, охотник наткнулся на первого обитателя Чистилища. Монстр был не опознаваем, но обладал смертельно опасными клыками в пол-лица. В руках у чудища имелся странный нож, похожий на серп. После серии выпадов и ложных манёвров Сэму удалось выбить оружие из рук противника. Кувырнувшись через голову, Винчестер на ходу подхватил серповидный нож и отрубил голову напавшему монстру. Соперник рухнул на землю, а Сэм устало плюхнулся на колени рядом. Он пытался отдышаться и прогнать прочь точки, прыгавшие перед глазами. Раньше за собой такого охотник не замечал. Видимо, Испытания вытягивают из него силы стремительнее, чем он думал.

Отдышавшись, Винчестер поднялся и поплёлся дальше. 

Следующее нападение случилось через полчаса. Монстров было двое, и с ними возни было больше. Оба вампира отличались скоростью, но отнюдь не блистали умом. Сэм ловко свёл их, заставив одного отрубить башку приятелю, а затем прикончил второго. Отдых после этой драки занял чуть больше времени.

\- Если так дело пойдёт дальше, то я не доберусь и до Ада, не говоря уже об обратной дороге.

До портала Сэм добрёл через пять часов после появления в Чистилище. Навскидку он прошёл километров пятнадцать, но сказать точно было сложно. За весь путь на него раз семь нападали, а ещё четыре он умудрялся пройти мимо нечисти незамеченным.

Вход в Ад замаскировался в груде камней, сваленных возле огромного ветвистого дерева. Компас лениво вращал стрелкой, обозначая тем самым тот факт, что он достиг своего полюса. Сунув вещицу в карман куртки, Сэм принялся ворочать камни. Некоторое время спустя проход был открыт. Из него ощутимо тянуло сквозняком. В тёмном провале изредка блестели молнии.

\- А вот и вход, - пробормотал Сэм, вытерев об джинсы вспотевшие ладони. – Ну что? Вперёд!

Он шагнул к порталу, и порыв ветра втянул его в проём словно сухой лист.

***

\- Дин, не кипиши, - Кевин, зажмурившись, потёр переносицу.

\- Здесь должен быть ответ, Кев, - пробормотал Дин, расхаживая по комнате с одним из Сэмовых фолиантов.

\- О том, как призвать жнецов к ответственности? – спросил Трен. – Дин, то, что Сэм в Чистилище, тебе сказала Наоми. Ты ей веришь?

\- А есть варианты? – в отчаянии развёл руками старший. – Я ведь чувствую, что что-то не так. Печёнкой чувствую подвох!

\- Успокойся, - Кевин подошёл к столу и налил в кружку кофе. – Сколько времени осталось до его возвращения?

\- Шестнадцать часов, - бросив взгляд на часы, ответил Дин.

\- Значит есть ещё время обдумать план Б. Садись.

Кевин со стуком поставил кружку на стол и сел на стул, с ожиданием глядя на Дина.

***

Ад оказался ожидаемо мрачным. Гнетущие застенки, чёрно-багровые цвета и душераздирающие крики. Сэм поёжился и двинулся вперёд, ступая неслышно. Он оставил часы на выходе, чтобы те не начали отсчитывать время на адский лад. По его примерным подсчётам один час на Земле равен пяти дням в Аду. С одной стороны времени найти Бобби было предостаточно – аж два месяца, с другой стороны – два месяца в Аду… В общем, Сэм торопился.

Первый час прошёл в поисках на одном из уровней, заполненном грешниками без кожи. Сэм считал, что это тоже своего рода пытка – видеть на месте своего сокамерника кровавое месиво.

Первый день он закончил на уровне, где из тени камер показывались лишь руки с оторванными ногтями, а обладатели этих рук хрипло каркали, словно туберкулёз съедал их лёгкие.

Первая неделя подошла к концу аккурат в тот момент, когда Сэма вывернуло желчью от зловония нового уровня.

Превозмогая себя, Винчестер упорно осматривал камеру за камерой, игнорируя мольбы о помощи и бессвязный поток речи сошедших с ума душ. Он умудрялся скрываться от патрулей, без устали измеряя шагами круги Ада, которых было явно больше, чем семь. Холод от Клетки Люцифера, находящейся где-то внизу, почти под ногами, пробирался в позвоночник и сковывал рёбра, мешая дышать. Сэм чувствовал, что Люцифер знает о его присутствии. Знает, молчит и наблюдает. И это сильно нервировало. Винчестер отчаянно боялся сбиться со счёта. Он считал минуты и часы и надеялся, что ничего не перепутал. Было бы очень некстати выбраться отсюда и обнаружить, что жнец уже появлялся и ушёл, не дождавшись его.

Бобби обнаружился на каком-то уровне, который по счёту имел номер явно больше шестидесяти. Старый охотник висел на цепях и не обращал внимания на окружающих. Воровато pоглянувшись по сторонам, Сэм подкрался к другу.

\- Бобби, эй! – после долгого молчания шёпот Сэма получился каким-то булькающим. Он откашлялся. – Бобби! Это я – Сэм.

Сингер открыл глаза, сощурился, всматриваясь в лицо Винчестера, затем устало прикрыл веки.

\- Катись в Ад, тварь, - буркнул он.

\- Бобби! – Сэм принялся открывать замок на оковах. – Давай, приди в себя. Нам нужно выбираться.

\- Никуда я с тобой не пойду, черноглазая образина, - дёрнулся Бобби. – Убирайся.

\- Это я, Бобби, - Сэм разомкнул оковы и поймал под мышки оседающего друга. – Я пришёл за тобой.

\- Настоящий Сэм не такой идиот, чтобы спуститься в Ад за мной, - недоверчиво покосился на Винчестера Сингер.

\- Я, вообще-то, за невинной душой, а ты тут по пути, - пожал плечами Сэм. – Бобби, я тебе всё потом расскажу. Нам нужно выбираться.

\- Чем докажешь, что ты – это ты, - ворчун даже и не думал вставать.

Сэм призадумался.

\- Полагаю, факты из твоей жизни демоны и так знают. Тори Спеллинг, педикюр, доктор Визиак… И то, что ты нам с Дином как отец, тоже знают. И то, что ты любишь называть нас придурками. Знают, что на тебя всегда можно положиться. Что ты целовался с Кроули. Что каждый день собирался пустить себе пулю в голову, потому что не мог ходить, но держался только ради нас. Знают, что прощаясь со мной перед моим эпическим «да», ты обещал позаботиться о Дине и заставить его выжить. Думаю, любой демон на моём месте сказал бы, что ему не по себе от того, что Клетка с Люцифером совсем рядом. Но всё это только слова, - Сэм засунул руку за пазуху и достал противодемонский клинок. – Нож Руби. Настоящий. – Он дал Бобби его ощупать и убедиться в том, что клинок реальный, затем полоснул себя по предплечью, пуская тонкую струйку крови. – Я. Настоящий. 

\- Сэм? – шёпотом спросил Сингер.

\- Да, - кивнул тот.

Старый охотник порывисто обнял Винчестера, крепко прижав к себе. Позволив себе минутку слабости, Сэм прикрыл глаза. Ему было чертовски тяжело прощаться с Бобби тогда, а теперь стало ещё тяжелее от осознания того факта, что через это придётся пройти ещё раз.

\- Давай выбираться отсюда, - отстранившись, сказал Сингер.

\- Давай, - Сэм помог ему подняться на ноги.

\- Какие лю-у-у-уди, - протянули позади. Сэм резко обернулся, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с двумя демонами.

***

Хронометр Дина отсчитывал последние минуты. Винчестер сидел на капоте Импалы в том самом переулке, где они вызывали жнеца, и ждал, нервно постукивая пяткой об асфальт. Он очень беспокоился и надеялся, что плана Б удастся избежать.

Жнец появился неслышно. Он вошёл в тупичок и твёрдым шагом направился к Дину. Один.

\- Где Сэм? – моментально вскинулся старший.

\- У нас был уговор: он должен был вернуться в назначенное место. Я подождал, но его так и не было.

\- Три секунды подождал? – возмутился Дин. – Ему нужно время! 

\- У него было время, - ровным голосом ответил жнец. – Почти три месяца на адский счёт. Он не вернулся. Я не чувствую его в Чистилище. Мне жаль, Дин. У вас ничего не вышло.

\- Что? Как?

Винчестер, схватился за голову, осматривая опустевший тупичок. Отчаянные слёзы навернулись на глаза. Громко сглотнув, он прошептал:

\- Сэмми. Господи…

***

О побеге из Ада Сэм собрался сложить героическую песнь. Что-нибудь пафосное и нарочито вычурное, чтобы скрыть всю ту грязь и мерзость, что они видели по дороге. Тех демонов ловко подбрил Бобби, выхватив нож у Сэма и напав несколько неожиданно для черноглазых. Сэм подумал о том, что после смерти демоны тоже, скорее всего, оказываются в Чистилище. Эта мысль отнюдь его не согрела, и он решил не думать о том, что где-то там, возможно, бродят Лилит, Аластар, Желтоглазый и толпа их подручных, убитых за все эти годы. Очень злая толпа убитых демонов… Бр-р-р. Жуть. Ладно, об этом потом. Сейчас время выживать.

Самый большой страх Сэма оправдался – он таки сбился со счёта. Когда именно это произошло, трудно сказать. Но когда компас привёл их к выходу из Ада в Чистилище, и они прошли портал, на оставленных у входа часах отобразились нули. Обратный отсчёт закончился. Пока Бобби прилаживал на место валун, закрывающий вход, Сэм опустился на валежник и перещёлкнул табло. Оказалось, что они опоздали на два с половиной часа.

\- Ну что, Сэм? Где выход наверх? – спросил Бобби, отдышавшись. 

Младший Винчестер просветил друга о плане с Испытаниями и его, Сингера, роли во всём этом безобразии. Бобби явно хотелось вернуться на землю, но спорить он не стал. 

\- Что? – спросил старый охотник, так и не дождавшись ответа. 

\- Мы опоздали, - негромко произнёс Сэм. – Больше двух часов потеряли. Чёрт…

Он покрутил хронометр в руках, вздохнул и закрепил его на запястье. 

\- Вот зараза, - Бобби сел рядом и почесал макушку через кепку. – Так, погоди. Во время нашего ралли через Ад ты упоминал тот факт, что последний год Дин провёл в Чистилище, так?

\- Да, - кивнул Сэм.

\- Как он выбрался? – спросил Сингер.

\- Ему помогли, - младший поморщился, вспоминая Бенни. 

Сэм понимал, почему Дин так благодарен вампиру. Принимал этот факт. К тому же, как потом оказалось, это был рисковый план Мэг. Как она смогла провернуть это дельце, чертовка так и не ответила. Но то, что Бенни узнал о портале не без её, демона, помощи, это факт. Сэм был благодарен вампиру за спасение брата, но острый укол обиды не давал ему покоя. Он не мог сказать Дину, что заложил Мэг душу, чтобы у неё хватило сил договориться с теми, кто смог всё это организовать. Ведь сделки с демонами – табу. 

Сэм жил с Амелией, разрываясь между желанием искать брата прямо сейчас и приказом Мэг «ждать». Он копил душевные силы, чтобы появилась возможность открыть портал между Чистилищем и Землёй. Портал, через который способен пройти только один человек – Дин Винчестер. Сэм не мог признаться в этом потому, что на открытие портала ушёл изрядный кусок его душевной энергии. В приватной беседе перед своей гибелью Мэг сказала, что он перенёс бы эти Испытания гораздо легче, если бы вся его душевная сила была на месте. Она восстановится, хоть и не скоро. Дин наверняка бы взял на себя всю заботу с закрытием Адских Врат, и, в конце концов, всё закончилось бы его гибелью. Этого Сэм допустить не мог. Это ещё одна причина молчать.

Сэм раз за разом находил причины не говорить брату правды, и раз за разом убеждал себя в том, что в этих причинах есть смысл. Но был один момент, из-за которого он хотел всё рассказать – Дин считал его предателем. Считал Бенни братом, а его… Братом, но не так. Не так, как раньше. И это чертовски ранило.

\- Кто ему помог? – голос Бобби вырвал Сэма из задумчивости.

\- Один друг. Вампир, - нехотя ответил Сэм. 

\- Дин сдружился с вампиром? – удивлённо спросил Сингер. Младший кивнул. – Чудны дела твои, Господи, - пробормотал Бобби. – Ну и где нам найти своего вампира-проводника?

***

Бенни прибыл на место встречи раньше Дина и сидел на корточках, привалившись спиной к стене здания. Винчестер аккуратно припарковался и вышел из машины.

\- Хэй, Дин, - поправив фуражку, поздоровался вампир. – Как делишки?

\- Привет, Бенни, - Дин подошёл ближе. – Извини, что прицепился, но мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

\- Никаких проблем, спрашивай, - не поднимаясь, махнул рукой Бенни.

\- Скажи, как ты узнал о портале из Чистилища? – Дин вперил в вампира испытующий взгляд.

\- Зачем тебе это? – немного замявшись, спросил тот.

\- Там сейчас мой брат, и я хочу его освободить, - не стал увиливать от ответа Дин.

Бенни облизнул сухие губы и задумчиво вздохнул.

\- Фигово,- в итоге изрёк он.

\- Что? – моментально насторожился старший.

\- С Сэмом, боюсь, этот номер может не прокатить.

\- Что?! Почему?

\- Потому что этот портал – какая-то слишком вычурная древняя магия, - медленно произнёс Бенни. – Этими заклятиями уже не пользуются. Проблема в том, что она замешана на крови и душевной энергии. Я не слишком стремился вникнуть в процесс, меня больше интересовал результат. Но, насколько я знаю, сам туннель между Землёй и Чистилищем открыт только для тебя, Дин. Потому что открывал его Сэм ценой своей собственной души. На построение канала ушла его энергия. Чертовски много энергии. Сейчас канал наверняка нестабилен, и пройти через него вряд ли возможно. Даже тебе, учитывая, что под тебя он создавался.

\- Но… Как?.. – Дин глотал слова, пытаясь переварить неожиданно свалившуюся на него информацию. – Почему Сэм мне не сказал? – в итоге спросил он, не надеясь на ответ.

\- Видимо, потому, что ты бы не одобрил тот факт, что для построения канала он заключил сделку с демоном.

Дин вскинул взгляд, уставившись на Бенни.

\- Не смотри на меня так, я подробностей не знаю. До меня дошли только слухи. Вот вернём его, спросишь, каким местом он думал.

\- Бенни, я…

\- Брось, Дин, - усмехнулся вампир, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мы оба прекрасно знаем, почему ты мне позвонил. И так же оба знаем, что мне здесь, на Земле, не место. Ты знаешь, каково там. Знаешь, как это – не иметь сомнений. Я хочу туда вернуться, Дин. Будем честными, ты тоже иногда хочешь оказаться там, правда? Чтобы не решать все эти этические проблемы. Земля – это отстой. По крайней мере, для меня. Чистилище – это мои Сады Эдема. Моё место – там. 

Дин поджал губы.

\- Ты знаешь, что я тебе чертовски благодарен, - сказал он.

\- Я знаю, Дин, - кивнул Бенни. – Отправь меня вниз, и мы будем в расчёте. Как бонус, обещаю привести Сэма к порталу. Будем надеяться, что тот работает.

\- Спасибо, - одними губами прошептал Дин.

Вампир криво усмехнулся и приглашающе раскинул руки. Взмахнув мачете, Дин снёс ему голову.

***

Сэм и Бобби держали осаду уже около недели. Нечисть словно нарочно гналась за ними, куда бы они ни пошли. Каждый новый час они натыкались на шайку полоумных вервульфов, голодных вампиров, диких гулей или ещё кого похуже. Каждый раз, когда Сэм надеялся на перерыв, надежды его рассыпались в прах. Младший начинал понимать, почему Дин иногда зависает, ныряя в воспоминания про Чистилище. Здесь всё… завораживает. Однообразие действий, монотонность дней и отчаянная безысходность гипнотизировали, заставляя сбиваться со счёта минут, проведённых здесь. Отсутствие обозримого света в конце метафорического туннеля угнетало сильнее, чем серая действительность Чистилища. 

\- Ну, хоть не пытают, - глубокомысленно изрёк Бобби, прислоняясь спиной к поваленному дереву. У них выдалась минутка перерыва.

\- Угу, - Сэм опустился на землю радом с другом.

\- Выше нос, приятель. Мы спасёмся, - усмехнулся Сингер, толкнув Винчестера локтём.

\- Хотелось бы верить, - вздохнул тот.

\- Эй, вояки, - окликнул их хриплый голос. – Спину прикрывать вас никто не учил?

Сэм и Бобби подскочили и развернулись лицом к говорившему.

\- Бенни? – удивлённо спросил Винчестер.

\- Проводник не нужен? – усмехнулся тот. – Вам привет от Дина и просьба поторопиться, иначе он сам разнесёт тут всё на молекулы, если не найдёт вас.

\- Дай угадаю: тот самый вампир? – негромко спросил Бобби.

\- Да, - кивнул Сэм.

Путь до портала занял шестнадцать часов. Они шли быстро. Бенни чётко помнил путь и уверенно показывал дорогу.

\- Эй, вампир, - поравнявшись с ним, позвал Сэм. – Почему ты нам помогаешь? 

\- По доброте душевной, - улыбнулся уголком губ тот.

Сэм фыркнул.

\- Ладно, не поэтому. Я знаю о твоей сделке, - сказал Бенни, покосившись на Винчестера. – Благодаря тебе я выбрался отсюда. Это моя маленькая благодарность.

Сэм надолго замолчал. В голове у него роились мысли одна другой бредовее. Почему-то ему казалось, что Бенни что-то недоговаривает.

\- Слушай, не забивай ты голову моими тараканами, - сказал вампир. – Я преследую свои корыстные цели: пока вы здесь, всё Чистилище нестабильно, обитатели сильно нервничают. Мне это не нравится…

\- Ты ведь не собираешься возвращаться, - перебил его Сэм, озарённый догадкой. – Почему?

Вампир посмотрел на Винчестера внимательным взглядом.

\- С чего ты так решил? – спросил он.

\- Это видно, - пожал плечами охотник. 

Бенни хмыкнул.

\- Мне здесь по душе. Всё ясно, как божий день. Есть ты, и есть твои враги. Ты знаешь, кого убивать. Никаких тебе этических вопросов. Никаких заморочек с совестью и моралью, будь она неладна. Только ты и твоё оружие. 

Сэм кивнул, принимая ответ.

На подходе к порталу они наткнулись на очередное гнездовье вампиров. Сэма они откровенно достали. Практически уничтоженный на Земле вид здесь процветал вовсю, убивая и питаясь другими монстрами. Эта шайка основательно потрепала их маленький отряд. Одна из тварей укусила Сэма в шею, другая по касательной задела спину своим оружием. Первую Винчестер оприходовал ножом, вторую обезглавил Бобби. Ещё с двумя разделался Бенни. Сплюнув кровь, он с отвращением посмотрел на останки монстра.

\- Это и есть портал? – спросил Бобби, указывая на сгусток фиолетово-чёрного облака, висящий на краю утёса. Сумасшедший ветер закручивал его в спираль, внутри блестели разряды молний.

\- Надо же, работает, - хмыкнул Бенни. – Ладно, поторапливайтесь. Чую, к нам скоро нагрянут гости.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул, поморщившись от боли в спине и шее, и ножом сделал надрез на предплечье. Бобби взял нож у него из рук и сделал у себя точно такой же надрез. Ухватившись за локоть Сингера таким образом, чтобы раны соприкасались, Винчестер произнёс слова заклинания, которому его научил Бенни. Криво усмехнувшись, Бобби превратился в сгусток энергии и всосался под кожу Сэма.

\- Отлично, - хлопнул в ладоши Бенни. – А теперь торопись.

\- Ты точно не хочешь назад? - спросил Сэм вампира, перехватывая поудобнее нож.

\- Точно, охотник, - улыбнулся тот. – И знаешь что? Ты приглядывай за братом. Он тоже сюда хочет. Но ему здесь не место. Всё, иди. Торопись.

Подтолкнув онемевшего от услышанного Сэма к проходу, Бенни развернулся и, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, пошёл навстречу очередным монстрам, алчущим крови. 

***

Где-то посреди бескрайней пустоши в штате Мэн Дин брёл в полумраке, сильно надеясь, что не заблудился. Разряды молний блеснули в вечерних сумерках, за деревьями возникла и погасла вспышка света. Замерев на мгновение, Винчестер рванул в сторону этой вспышки.

На небольшой полянке стоял, покачиваясь, Сэм. Парень держался явно из последних сил, упрямо отказываясь оседать. Дин ловил взглядом скупые дёрганые движения и не мог поверить, что братишка жив.

\- Сэмми, - негромко позвал он.

\- Дин? – Сэм резко поднял голову, ища взглядом брата.

\- Живой, - еле слышно прошептал старший, в три шага сократив между ними расстояние и порывисто обняв Сэма. 

Тугой узелок страха, засевший где-то в районе желудка, сам по себе рассосался. Младший вцепился пальцами в куртку брата, ища стабильности во вращающемся после возвращения мире.

\- Дин, я… - начал Сэм. – Бенни, он…

\- Я знаю, - отрезал Дин, всё ещё боясь отпустить брата. – Всё в порядке. Ты вернулся, это главное.

Вздохнув, он с усилием разжал объятия и осмотрел Сэма. Парню явно нужен отдых.

\- Пойдём.

\- Подожди. Бобби, - Сэм отвернул рукав куртки, освобождая предплечье. Сингер пульсировал под кожей ярким чистым светом. Сделав надрез, Сэм пробормотал слова заклинания, и старый охотник струйкой светящегося дыма выцедился наружу. Мигнув на прощание, он устремился наверх, к Райским пределам.

\- Прощай, Бобби, - вздохнул Дин, провожая друга взглядом.

Сэм молча извлёк из кармана бумажку с енохианскими словами и произнёс завершающую Испытание фразу. Вспышка боли пронзила его запястье, волной метнулась по руке наверх и разлилась по всему телу. Ноги подкосились, и Сэм, вскрикнув, рухнул на колени.

\- Сэмми? – Дин взволнованно топтался рядом, опасаясь своим неосторожным прикосновением навредить брату.

\- Я нормально, - пробормотал тот, судорожно вздохнув. – В порядке. Сейчас всё пройдёт, пройдёт…

Когда пульсация в руке утихла, Сэм вцепился в куртку Дина. Положив руку младшего себе на плечо, он поддержал его за талию и помог подняться. Сэм практически навалился на брата, едва переставляя ноги.

\- И только попробуй теперь сказать, что эти чёртовы Испытания тебя не изматывают, - бормотал Дин всю дорогу до машины. – Еле ноги переставляешь. Ты тяжёлый, если ты не в курсе. Помогай уже, детина. Я тебя на себе не дотащу.

Сэм улыбался, слушая ворчание брата. Когда они добрались до машины, и Дин помог ему устроиться на пассажирском сидении, практически засыпающий на ходу Сэм спросил:

\- Ты ведь не уйдёшь? В Чистилище. Не бросишь меня?

Дин замер на мгновение. Кадры прошлого возникли в его памяти и тут же угасли, сменившись настоящим, в котором его младший братишка ради него заложил душу, а теперь нуждается в помощи и поддержке. Наконец-то его настоящее стало правильным.

\- Не брошу, Сэмми. Не надейся.

Младший слабо улыбнулся и тут же вырубился. Дин закрыл дверь с его стороны, обошёл машину и сел за руль. Взревев мотором, Импала рванула вперёд.

***

Хижина Руфуса встретила их тишиной. Сэм, выспавшись в дороге, уже не собирался падать в обморок на ровном месте. Мало того, он уже вовсю изображал готовность противостоять всему миру. Взяв наизготовку свой неизменный нож, он двинулся вправо, в то время как Дин с пистолетом мягко шагнул в центр комнаты.

\- Вы украли у меня пророка, - укоризненно заметил появившийся в старом кресле Кроули. В его руке материализовался стакан с виски. 

\- Какого?.. – Дин развернулся к непрошенному гостю всем корпусом. Сэм моментально встал чуть позади него.

\- Привет, мальчики, - поздоровался Король Ада. – Вам не стыдно?

Дин бросил короткий взгляд через плечо, Сэм дёрнул уголком губ, подавляя улыбку. Если Кроули негодует, значит, до Кевина он всё ещё не добрался. Дин надеялся, что парень успел найти укрытие.

\- Неа, - ухмыльнулся Дин.

\- Я так и думал, - поджал губы Король. – И насчёт Сингера наверняка тоже?

Сэм скупо улыбнулся, опасно сощурив глаза.

\- Отстань от них, Кроули.

Винчестеры резко развернулись, поймав в поле зрения нового участника дискуссии.

\- О, Наоми, - закатил глаза Кроули. – Тебя ещё тут не хватало.

\- Этот раунд ты проиграл. Смирись.

Винчестеры отступили на несколько шагов назад к стене, где среди разрушенных защитных символов виднелся невредимый сигил изгнания ангелов.

\- Ты не понимаешь масштаба неприятности, - начал заводиться Король. Поднявшись с кресла, он высокомерно взглянул на ангела снизу вверх. – Когда эти мартышки захлопнут Ад, они возьмутся и за вас.

\- Ангелы не приносят столько разрушений и несчастий, как демоны.

\- Я тебя умоляю! Ты не понимаешь, что им плевать на этот факт? – Кроули ткнул пальцем в сторону Винчестеров, наблюдающих словесные баталии со стороны. – Они ненавидят нас всех. И демонов, и ангелов. В их крови убивать нас. Так что не обольщайся, деточка. Ты просто жалкая бюрократишка, не способная мыслить на несколько шагов вперёд…

\- Не смей называть меня бюрократишкой, - внезапно разозлилась Наоми.

Дин вскинул брови, посмотрев на брата. Тот едва сдерживал смех. Наоми, тем временем, подняла руку и явно собралась испепелить Короля Ада. Но тот предусмотрительно смылся вместе со стаканом. Вздохнув, ангел отключила свой испепелятор и развернулась к братьям.

\- Вау, - выдал Дин. – Да между вами искры летают! Мы чего-то не знаем? Вы там с ним шуры-муры не крутили в прошлом?

\- Следи за своим языком, - ровным голосом произнесла Наоми. – Сейчас вы пойдёте со мной и поможете найти Кевина Трена. Ему нужна защита.

\- Это вряд ли, - произнёс Сэм. Полоснув ножом ладонь, он приложил её к знаку на стене, и белая вспышка света смыла Наоми на Небеса.

\- Что-то слишком много нечисти на один квадратный метр нашей жизни, - вздохнул Дин, усаживаясь на диван.

\- Согласен, - вздохнул Сэм, опускаясь рядом. – Надо искать Кевина. Парень явно смысля у ангелов и демонов из-под носа.

\- Угу, - отозвался Дин. – Давай только чуток передохнём. Что-то я притомился с дороги.

Сэм улыбнулся. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он закинул ноги на низкий журнальный столик. Дин моментально отзеркалил его движения. Комнату окутала уютная тишина.

***

В бушующем море отважно работал винтами небольшой кораблик. «Fizzles' Folly» смело шёл вперёд, ведомый умелой рукой капитана Гарта Фитцджеральда четвёртого. Пророк Кевин Трен только что закончил рисовать последний защитный символ на стекле иллюминатора и потягивал горячий травяной чай, сваренный гостеприимным хозяином лодки. Перевод последнего Испытания понемногу продвигался, и парень, вздохнув, принялся за работу.

Конец.


End file.
